Kulve Taroth Ecology
Taxonomy *Order: Elder Dragon *Suborder: Glorious Dragon *Family: Kulve Taroth *Species: Kulve Tarothモンスターハンター超生物学～モンスターvs生物のスペシャリスト～: https://twitter.com/GullNavy/status/1209683713614696448 Kulve Taroth is an Elder Dragon that wears a golden metallic coat. She appears every so often to the surface and must be hunted quickly before she disappears into the depths of the earth again. Although Kulve Taroth is often considered to be a female, the commission isn't truly sure what the difference between a male and female Kulve Taroth is, meaning the individual they're currently studying might not be the gender they thought she was.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 374 However, many are certain that Kulve Taroth is indeed a female.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 374 History Forty years ago, the First Fleet reported Kulve Taroth, but the Elder Dragon disappeared suddenly before they could investigate it.Monster Hunter: World via in-game dialogue with NPCs Recently, from Zorah Magdaros's and Xeno'jiiva's activities during the latest Elder Crossing, Kulve Taroth became active once again, and the commission was able to discover the Caverns of El Dorado.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 375 Now they are sending in hunters to break her horns so that researchers can study them.Monster Hunter: World via Kulve Taroth Siege Habitat Range Kulve Taroth primarily lives deep underground in her nest, rarely ever surfacing from her lair if at all.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 374 When active, Kulve Taroth is known to wander around the Caverns of El Dorado, a network of tunnels she created within the New World's crust.MHW's Monster Field Guide: Kulve TarothDive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 374 Some of her tracks have also been found in the Ancient Forest.Kulve Taroth tracks in Ancient Forest: https://www.4gamer.net/games/384/G038421/20180417108/screenshot.html?num=025 Importance to Caverns of El Dorado Various species of endemic life can be found within the Caverns of El Dorado with Kulve Taroth at the center of the ecosystem.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 378 She created it to collect metals from the earth, and other species were influenced by this unique environment as well.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 378 Gold Scalebats, for example, evolved gold scales to mimic the minerals found there. Other endemic life like Gold Helmcrabs and Copper Calappas feed on the organic matter left behind by Kulve Taroth.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 378 The Research Commission even found a new species in the Caverns of El Dorado called the Tsuchinoko.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 378 A Gajalaka tribe, known as the Gold Tribe, live in Caverns of El Dorado as well, and use Kulve Taroth's gold to make high-quality weapons and garments for themselves.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 378 Ecological Niche It's unknown what Kulve Taroth's diet consists of, but she was awakened by the bioenergy released by Zorah Magdaros and Xeno'jiiva, revitalizing her and increasing her activity once again.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 375 It's also unknown if she has any predators. Biological Adaptations *Length: 4573.25cm *Height: 1219.32cm *Foot Measurements: 321cmDive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 374 Due to primarily living underground, Kulve Taroth's species didn't evolve wings. Rather than flying, she uses her thick, muscular limbs to travel through the caverns she calls home.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 378 Kulve Taroth is called the Glorious Dragon because of the metallic coat that adorns her whole body. She makes this coat by gathering various metals and melting them with her high body temperature before letting it cool on her body.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 377 Although Kulve Taroth is often seen wearing gold, others of her kind have been seen wearing different metals for unknown reasons.MHW's Monster Field Guide: Kulve Taroth Inside of her chest are special organs used for regulating her body temperature.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 377 Her body will rapidly heat up when she is enraged, reaching well above 1400°, causing the metal on her to soften and melt.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 377 When angered, Kulve Taroth will become more aggressive and actively attack enemies to protect herself.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 377 She'll even start breathing powerful heat waves from her mouth to maintain her body temperature as she fights.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 377 The most mysterious part about Kulve Taroth is her spiralhorns. Like other Elder Dragons, it's believed that Kulve Taroth's horns are key to her abilities. A Third Fleet scholar speculates that they produce a powerful magnetic force that attracts metals and minerals to her body.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 378 It is confirmed that Kulve Taroth uses them to dig into the ground.Example: https://youtu.be/c4Lhte6fNvo?t=458 Arch-tempered Kulve Taroth The Arch-tempered one, a golden white Kulve Taroth, is believed to be a new form relating to the destruction of the monster's previous gold plating and shows wild, aggressive behavior identical to other Arch-tempered monsters.Monster Hunter: World via Loading Screen This individual's behavior is nearly identical to the normal one, though there are some differences between it and the normal one. Unlike the normal Kulve Taroth, she is known to breathe heatwaves twice in a row, meaning she has a higher chance of eliminating an enemy.Example: https://youtu.be/zwMS-LstmaQ?t=319 As mentioned previously, Arch-tempered Kulve Taroth is more aggressive than her counterparts and she even has a new state that embodies her immense rage upon losing much of her metallic coat. In this "Furied State" Arch-tempered Kulve Taroth will enter a constant state of rage.Kulve Taroth in her Furied State: https://youtu.be/zwMS-LstmaQ?t=591 Natural Phenomenon Kulve Taroth's presence is enough to create a new, unique ecosystem.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 378 She can also produce powerful heatwaves with her breath.Example: https://youtu.be/zwMS-LstmaQ?t=594 Behavior Kulve Taroth is relatively calm until she loses most of the gold that adorns her. It's theorized that Kulve Taroth hates not being covered in gold because she is more vulnerable and ugly while "naked."Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 377 Once her metallic coat is gone, she'll become aggressive, doing anything within her power to kill her assailants.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 378 She'll even let enemies enter her nest so she can use the terrain to her advantage in combat.Dive to Monster Hunter World - pg. 379 Sources *Monster Hunter: World *Monster Hunter World: Iceborne *"Dive to Monster Hunter World" (Japanese DIVE TO MONSTER HUNTER: WORLD モンスターハンター:ワールド 公式設定資料集) References Category:Monster Ecology Category:Elder Dragon Ecology